Forum:Clara Celestia
Please put ~~~~ or your user signature here. The Aptitude Test Please Bold Your Choices 1. You most want your friends and family to see you as someone who… A. Is willing to make sacrifices and help anyone in need. B. Is liked by everyone. C. Is trustworthy. D. Will protect them no matter what happens. E. Offers wise advice. 2. When you are faced with a difficult problem, you react by… A. Doing whatever will be the best thing for the greatest number of people. B. Creating a work of art that expresses your feelings about the situation. C. Debating the issue with your friends. D. Facing it head-on. What else would you do? E. Making a list of pros and cons, and then choosing the option that the evidence best supports. 3. What activity would you most likely find yourself doing on the weekend or an unexpected day off? A. Volunteering. B. Painting, dancing, or writing poetry. C. Sharing opinions with your friends. D. Rock climbing or skydiving! E. Catching up on your homework or reading for pleasure. 4. If you had to select of of the following options as a profession, which would you choose? A. Humanitarian. B. Farmer. C. Judge. D. Firefighter. E. Scientist. 5. When choosing you outfit for the day, you select… A. Whatever will attract the least amount of attention. B. Something comfortable, but interesting to look at. C. Something that's simple but still expresses your personality. D. Whatever will attract the most attention. E. Something that will not distract or inhibit you from what you have to do that day. 6. What would you say is your highest priority right now? A. Serving those around you. B. Finding peace and happiness for yourself. C. Seeking truth in all things. D. Developing your strength of character. E. Success in work or school. ---- Number of A's: Number of B's: Number of C's: Number of D's: ---- 7. Give a description of your character's personality. Personality must be at least two paragraphs long, at least three sentences each. Are you kind or selfless? Intelligent or brave? (Don't worry, you can copy this onto your character page later!) Courage is the most important virtue for my character, as she grew up in Dauntless. She can be extremely protective to those who she really loves. She is a character who is willing to stand beside you and stand up for what's right. She can be daring at times. Her freedom is important for her, she is really free spirited. She can a be really determined and talkative. Also, she is really curious. She likes being at Dauntless because that they are free to do nearly everything. Despite of this, she knows that she would fail the initation as she can't fight properly enough. She slightly hopes that her aptitude test may result as Erudite. 8. Write about the history of your character. History must be at least three paragraphs long, at least three sentences each. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? What makes them want to choose to stay in their faction of birth or what makes them want to leave? etc. (Again, you can copy this onto your character page later!) Clara was a prankster and she used to be punished by her father because of that. She had brother whom she loved more than herself, also who protected her against her father. He stayed in Dauntless but somehow killed. Her father told her that he is killed by Divergents. Of course she didn't believe him as, of course there ain't such a thing called Divergent; but still she fears of Divergence. Her mother left them when she was nearly 4 years old, Clara doesn't know anything about her. She lives with her father, but can't get along with him, especially after her brothers death. And although she is a loved person amongst people in Dauntless, she just can't waits to change her faction. 9. Write about your character's appearance. How do they look like? Are you planning on using a certain model for your character? If you already have a picture in mind, you can put it here! Model: Ashley Benson 10. Is this your first character? A. This is my first character B. This is NOT my first character. 11. If your answer to the previous question is B, how many characters do you currently have? ---- Thank you for answering the aptitude test! ---- Taking too long to respond. LittleRedCrazyHood 15:43, July 26, 2014 (UTC) Category:Initiate Denied